Generally, communications networks (e.g. cellular networks) connected to the Internet have limited bandwidth for uploading data.
Typical video data files are relatively large. With a limited bandwidth, this can cause slow upload of the video data files and, in turn, demand continuous and often lengthy connection to the Internet for a successful upload. One common method used to mitigate slow upload is to compress the video data file to be transmitted by reducing the file's size. However, this method also causes a reduction of image and sound quality within the file, as data is lost through the compression.
Additionally, if a user wishes to upload the same video data file to more than one target site, such as social media sites, currently, the user would have to upload the video data file to each target site. This means that if a user desired to upload a video data file to more than one target site, then they would have to individually upload the video data file to each site, consuming more bandwidth and time for loading and for instructing a device. Further, different target sites may support different formats and codecs for video files, and so the user may have to convert the file to be suitable for each target site prior to uploading.
The present invention has been devised to mitigate or overcome at least some of the above-mentioned problems.